Adventures of Rinoa And The Old Man!
by Coney Cat
Summary: *AUTHOR'S NOTE: You should read FF8 goes to Red Lobster before reading this or you might get mixed up about the jokes...*


Author: To understand this iyou should read and review the FFVIII Red Lobster story.  
  
*After not being able to find Squall she climbed back into the window*  
  
Rinoa: Are you going to hurt me?  
  
Man: Only if you want me to!  
  
Rinoa: No thanks. So what's your name?  
  
Man: Waldo  
  
Rinoa: Nice to meet you Waldo! I am Rinoa!  
  
Waldo: What an interesting name Rhino...  
  
Rinoa: I said RINOA!  
  
Waldo: Yes, I heard you Rhino!  
  
Rinoa: Oh nevermind...  
  
*on the TV a news bulletin pops up*  
  
Newscaster: The Bazooka Joe Bubble Gum factory has blown up due to a clogage of gum done by Mr. Joe himself. This is a real mess people there is gum everywhere. We are sad to say everyone but Mr. Joe lived. There will be funeral-  
  
*Waldo clicked off the tv*  
  
Rinoa: I always wanted to see the factory...  
  
Waldo: I'll talk you Rhino!  
  
Rinoa: Gosh you will? That's sure is swell! Lets go!  
  
*they both hop into his Maroon VW Beetle and drive towards the factory which is 1,030 mines away from Waldo's shack in the middle of somewhere*  
  
*On their way to the factory*  
  
Rinoa: Mind if I turn on the radio?  
  
Waldo: Go ahead.  
  
*Rinoa turns on the radio and she listens to the words of the song*  
  
_We were in a car alone together ... music played softly in our ears  
I have feelings for you but you can't see how act around you  
Your as blind as a turkey being eaten on Thanksgiving  
So I'm trying to say i love yo-  
  
_*Rinoa quickly turned to another station and a faster song played*  
  
_Chickety China the Chinese chicken you have a drum stick and your brain stops ticking  
watching X-Files with no lights on...  
  
_Waldo: Ewww! i hate them turn it off  
  
*Rinoa felt like killing him there for saying that but changed it*  
  
_You and I both know that we can't hide it anymore,   
We need to say I love you and nothing more...  
  
_*Rinoa really getting angry at the radio noticed a CD player*  
  
Rinoa: Can I play a CD?  
  
Waldo: Sure I only got one!   
  
*Rinoa pushed play*  
  
_You and I both know that we can't hide it anymore,   
We need to say I love you and nothing more...  
  
_*Rinoa hit stop then turned to Waldo*  
  
Rinoa: STOP THIS DAMN CAR!  
  
Waldo: *Stops the car* What?  
  
Rinoa: I LOVE YOU!  
  
Waldo: The car or me?_  
_  
Rinoa: I love you Waldo! And I always will...I thought Squall was my true love but...he killed my fishy!  
  
Waldo: Oh, like I'm so touched...no one has ever loved me...this trip has changed me a lot...I think....I love you too!   
  
*Waldo does a whole dance and sing thing singing the Monkee's song "I'm A Believer"  
  
Rinoa: Oh Waldo! That was so poorly done...*Shakes her head*  
  
Waldo: Oh well...I'm sorry.  
  
Rinoa: I'm sorry to say after seeing that I don't love you anymore....  
  
Waldo: AW FU-  
  
Rinoa: No Waldo! My ears can't take that kind of language!  
  
Waldo: Oh all right... Can we continue on our trip to the bubble gum factory?  
  
Rinoa: Yes...  
  
*Waldo started the car and Rinoa put on the radio. *  
  
If I had $1,000,000 (If I had $1,000,000)  
I'd buy you a fur coat (but not a real fur coat that's cruel)  
If I had $1,000,000 (If I had $1,000,000)  
I'd buy you an exotic pet (Like a llama or an emu)  
If I had $1,000,000 (If I had $1,000,000)  
I'd buy you John Merck's remains (All them crazy elephant bones)  
If I had $1,000,000 I'd buy your love.  
  
Waldo: Hey Rhino! That song gave me an idea! Let forget the bubble gum factory and go rob a bank! Then we can buy the stinking factory!  
  
Rinoa: OH WOW! That sounds like a good idea!  
  
*They pull into the bank's parking lot and enter the bank with no guns or weapons. Not even something to cover their faces with*  
  
*They walk in*  
  
Waldo: NO BODY MOVE! I HAVE A BOMB!  
  
*Everyone screams and gets on the floor*  
  
Rinoa: No you don't...  
  
Waldo: I know but I always wanted to say that...  
  
Rinoa: *Goes to the counter and takes the pen off the chain*  
  
Teller: You can't have that!!!  
  
Rinoa: *Begins to get tears in her eyes* But...I've never ever owned a pen   
in my life...  
  
Teller: Really...oh well then you can have it!  
  
Rinoa: *Thinks* Sucker...  
  
*Meanwhile Waldo is with another teller*  
  
Waldo: Can I have $20,589,494?  
  
Teller: NO! That's like all of our money!  
  
Waldo: *Begins to cry* But I've never owned $20,589,494 before...  
  
Teller: ...Really...I'm sorry *Gives Waldo the money* Here you go all better?  
  
Waldo: *Sniffs* Yeah, I suppose Bai bai nowsies!  
  
*Rinoa and Waldo run out of the bank and get in the Maroon VW Beetle and drive away with hillbilly getaway music blasting from the car*  
  
Rinoa: What will we do with all of this...monopoly money! WHOO HOO!   
  
Waldo: This is even better! Lets go to the Waffle House!  
  
Rinoa: I Wanna go to IHOP!  
  
Waldo: Oh darn it all right!  
  
*They arrive at IHOP and are seated*  
  
Rinoa: I think I'm going to get  the ... pancakes!  
  
Waldo: Yeah...but I don't know if I want sausage or eggs with mine...  
  
Rinoa: Hmm see if you can get both...oooh coolies! I'm getting the kids meal! It comes with a toy!  
  
Waldo: That sounds interesting...  
  
*The waitress comes up*   
  
Waitress: Hi folks what can I get you?  
  
Rinoa: I want the kids pancakes! That comes with a toy right...?  
  
Waitress: Sure....and for you sir  
  
Waldo: I want the pancakes with eggs and sausage  
  
Waitress: We can't do that sir, I'm sorry!  
  
Waldo: And why the duck duck goose not?  
  
Waitress: Because we only have a limited amount of eggs and sausage!  
  
Waldo: SO!  
  
Waitress: If we gave you both eggs and sausage we'd have to give everyone eggs and sausage!  
  
Waldo: NOOOO! Well, all right then I guess I just want pancakes and sausage.  
  
Waitress: Okay then your food will be out shortly * goes back into the kitchen and hours pass by then finally their food comes out to them*  
  
Rinoa: Oh wow! Lookie it's a DNA life form in a bottle!  
  
Waldo: Weird toy can I see it?  
  
Rinoa: SURE! Just don't break it...  
  
Waldo: Okay...*Unscrews the cap and eats the DNA life form*  
  
Rinoa: Darn it you ate my life form! She takes a look at her plate screams and slams it on the floor and running out of the resturant*  
  
Waldo: What's wrong? *Looks at the pancakes and sees they were made in the shape of a lobster* ...?  
  
  
This is the conclusion...but it will start another series....  
  
*Rinoa sat in the car a very long time be fore she went in to get Waldo. She went up to the waitress*  
  
Rinoa: Where's Waldo?  
  
Waitress: I don't know...did you try the airport?  
  
Rinoa: No I mean my friend Waldo...the one who ate my DNA life form earlier...  
  
Waitress: He was here eating and... Hey! He forgot to pay!!  
  
Rinoa: Crap!   
  
*Runs out the resturant and hopped in the Beetle. Luckly Waldo was stupid enough to forget the keys inside the car. She started the car and drove off in her search*   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
